Summertime Sadness
by wolfbytes99
Summary: When Eugene and Rapunzel finally have a real honeymoon, curious of her past Rapunzel sets out to the sleepy kingdom of Arendelle to try to help her cousins cope with the coronation and loss of their parents three years later. But when eternal winter freezes the land, they are stuck in an icy trap with only a few robes to keep them warm. What part did they play in Frozen? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know a lot of people are doing this type of story, but I decided to give it a shot. Some of the ideas in this story are loosely based off Tumblr ideas and some cool Pinterest posts I've seen. All couples should be the same throughout the story(I don't really like any of the ships between the Frozen and Tangled characters) since it's set during the winter Summer when Elsa freezes everything. I don't want to change the movie that much. I did have to make up some of the character's names since they don't really name them in the movies(like the queens for example) Anyway, sorry about the long author's note! By the way review! The more feedback, the better!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summertime Sadness**

**Prologue**

Rapunzel waltzed into the dressing room to find her handsome newly wed husband in his Tux and fancy shoes.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're actually married!"

She embraced him as he leaned down and pressed her soft lips against his... he never got tired of it.

"Yes we are..."

Eugene laughed as he cradled Rapunzel back up and admired her in a milk white wedding dress, a veil and train following her halfway across the room...

"What are you staring at, silly?" She waved her hand in his face as he smiled gently.

"Oh just looking at how beautiful you are..."

She looked at him shocked. "You've never called me beautiful before..."

He gave her his infamous smolder. "But of course! For who could ever forget to look at this beautiful face!"

She laughed and slapped him playfully as Pascal crawled onto her shoulder.

Eugene watched as his wife interacted who once was her only friend in that tower...

He changed his world completely upside down, and he was grateful for it.

She was a fish out of water, so naïve and stupid to trust a man like him... but she did. And never realized why until that night with the lanterns.

One day, he was Flynn Rider, the next he was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Say, blondie. Where's your ma and Pop? They said they'd be here to help with honeymoon plans!"

Rapunzel sat down Pascal by the window sill the overlooked the kingdom below as she walked back over to her husband.

"You know that's a good question... maybe their still talking to a few friends... I'll go look for them. Hang on to my veil, please. I'll be right back..."

She pecked his cheek as he started fidgeting with his collar and under cuff.

"Well good, because the more we wait the more I have to stay in this stupid Tux!"

As Eugene started checking himself out in the mirror checking his teeth and hair, Rapunzel set out into the long corridor.

Eugene was always complaining about something, but she loved him for it.

Empty doors and bedrooms spread all around her. The Corona's familiar Sun Flags blew gently in the timid breeze under the shafts.

Finally, she turned the corner to find the communication room

Her mother was sitting down, covering her mouth as she read a letter.

Rapunzel knocked the side of the door quietly. "Mother? We have to talk about post wedding plans and such... is this a bad time? I can come back later..."

Queen Rowena jumped as she saw her daughter standing at the door. "Oh! Darling, I'm sorry... Um... just give me a moment, please."

Her mother frantically searched for paper and documents in the stockpiles.

"Mother, can I help you?" Rapunzel sat down and helped her mother pick up more papers.

"No, Rapunzel please just go..."

But she couldn't leave... she knew there was something wrong.

She sat her mother back down on the chair as she held her hand as she spoke. "Rapunzel, there's another kingdom far away from here in Norway... it's called Arendelle."

Rapunzel nodded her head as she listened to her mother. "Arendelle was once a prosperous kingdom, full of light and color and beauty. But something happened. A secret I can't even tell you, dear. It caused the gates to shut, the magic to end, and trading to slow down. Arendelle has become pretty much unheard of..."

Rapunzel's mother breathed as she continued to speak. "My sister was the queen of this unknown kingdom. She fell in love with a Norwegian prince, married, and set off to start a family and a kingdom of their own... but we were still very close. We kept in touch a lot."

Her mother finally handed her the letter with tears in her eyes.

Rapunzel read it out loud. "Dear Rowena, Queen of Corona. We regret to inform you that your sister Florena and your brother-in-law have died in efforts to attend your daughter's wedding. Their bodies were lost at sea. Many condolences to you and your family. The funeral will attend in a week from today."

Rapunzel felt a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll go with you... I have to!"

"No! You must stay here and take care of the kingdom... enjoy your time with Eugene."

Rapunzel's lips shook as she spoke. "But what about the honeymoon?"

"The honeymoon will have to wait, I'm sorry."

Rapunzel pondered her thoughts for a moment. "Did your sister have any kids?"

Her mother looked at her. "Yes. Two daughters. I think you would really like Anna... she's a lot like you."

"Anna?"

"Yes... your cousins."

"And the other?"

Her mother looked at her sadly when she mentioned the other child.

"I only met Elsa once when she was a little girl, but all I know was she was very mature for her age and the burden she had to live up to... I always wondered why Florena was always so hard on her... she was the perfect child.

Elsa and Anna... wow cousins!

That night, Rapunzel's parents set sail for Arendelle, while she and Eugene were in charge of the kingdom.

"Come on, sweetheart... let's have a honeymoon of out own!"

As he grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her passionately, she couldn't help but think about Arendelle...

And how much was going to change for them.


	2. Three Years Later

**So I know this is a bit of a boring start, but hopefully it will become more interesting!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Three Years Later...**

Eugene and Rapunzel never got to go on their honeymoon, not after they had the Baline their two year old daughter.

Rapunzel hat gotten pregnant by surprise, so plans were pretty much set aside for the baby.

It seemed like forever since they had a break.

Eugene hopped off Maximus as he gently nuzzled his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'll get you apples from the kitchen in a bit..."

Maximus grunted and proudly stuck his head up as always.

He laughed as he quickly went down the spiral staircase that led to the kitchen and grabbed three apples from the fruit basket, eating bite of one on the way back up.

The guards stood erect as he ran down the giant corridors full of empty rooms and windows that reflected the sun like a giant magnifying glass.

Being a former thief, the transition from poverty to royalty was quite a big one... the same went for Rapunzel.

Their love for each other was intimate and passionate, one you only see in fairy tales.

It was the kind of love that he would gladly risk his life again for.

As he walked back outside to the stables, Maximus galloped over to his side as he lead him to his stall.

"Here boy..."

Maximus crunched the apples, smelling his hands for more.

He glared when he saw they were empty.

"Oh come on... the chefs still don't know that I steal from their fruit basket! I can't take everything!"

Max slapped his tail in his face as Eugene spat the excess dirt and grime from his face.

"Max! Look at what you did!"

He tried to brush off his silk clothing that was probably worth hundreds, but with fail.

"Great! Now I'll have to wait another week before the maids do laundry duty...again!"

Eugene clumsily walked back into the castle, calling out to see if anyone was home.

"Hello! Rapunzel? Baline? Phillip? Rowena?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

_I guess they must be out..._

But that theory was immediately thrown out the window when he walked into his bedroom to find Rapunzel fast asleep, with her shoulder length brown hair in a mat.

He gently sat down next to her and pecked her on the forehead and brushed her hair back.

"I love you..."

He walked away, but didn't see the little grin that carved on Rapunzel's face as she heard his remark.

* * *

The door slammed shut, and in came came King Phillip, Queen Rowena, and Baline who was jumping up and down as she ate some of the chocolates that were covering her face.

Eugene winced as a now hyper Baline slammed right into his leg.

"Okay... okay... who gave her the chocolate?"

Rowena raised up her hands to say that she wasn't the culprit, while King Phillip smiled mischievously. "Guilty."

Eugene rolled his eyes as he smiled at his daughter. "Oh well, she doesn't get it often, so this is a treat."

Eugene suddenly grabbed Baline who laughed hysterically as he had her in a tickle trap.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stawp it your ticwing me!"

Eugene continued to play with Baline, first letting her play Maximus, then playing dolls.

His in laws admired the way he worked with kids... as for Eugene, living as a child with nothing kind of made him have a soft spot for the younger ones.

Sun set over the stretching sea that surrounded the kingdom, as the common room got darker and darker...

The eerie clock struck 7 as Eugene stopped his daughter and Baline to her bedroom.

"Alright sleepyhead, time for night night..."

Baline jumped on the bed as she screeched happily. "But I'm wide awake! I'm too awake to go to sweep."

Eugene smirked as he sat her down on the bed. "Is that so? Well then, you can stay up if you want, but then that means I can't tell you a bedtime story..."

She gasped with joy as she rocked the bed. "Oh daddy! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE tell me a bedtime story!"

He held her hand. "Oh alright. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Da one when you first met mommy!"

He laughed. "But you always want that one!"

"I wike dat one da most do..." Eugene giggled at his daughter's young accent.

Eugene stood up and grabbed one of Baline's little doll purses. "There I was, on the brink of escape, and being caught by one of your grandparent's guards... then suddenly! I saw a taaaaaal tower, as big as this castle!"

Eugene used over exaggerated hand gestures to explain his story better.

"So you know what I did? That's right! I climbed it, hoping there was some place for me to stay for the night... I walked through the window, and said 'ahhhh alone at last'... and you know what happened next?"

She shook her head sarcastically.

"BAM! There your mother came out knocking me out with a frying pan!"

Baline laughed hysterically as Eugene pushed the covers back onto her little body.

As he tucked her in, Baline yawned and looked lovingly at her father. "I know your joking about all dos stowies..."

Eugene's smile faded away as he realized that he couldn't admit yet to his daughter that he wasn't always a good person, and her mother was much more of a rags to riches story than she thought.

He sighed. "Of course I am, sweetheart."

He kissed her forehead as he laid her head back. "Now go to sleep..." He whispered.

As he quietly opened the door, he couldn't help but look at his beautiful daughter once more, and how much she looked like her mother...

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

As he closed the door behind them, he found that the King and Queen were waiting for him in the hallway.

"Eugene? Can we talk for a moment please?"

He looked concerned for a moment, but his in laws reassured him that it was nothing to worry about.

They walked downstairs to the dining room as the fire blazed warmly on their bodies.

King Phillip sipped some wine as he started speak.

"We wanted to talk to you about you and Rapunzel... She seems very stressed, and she hasn't really had much of a break with Baline and the struggles of the kingdom on her shoulders..."

Great, he was probably going to get a lecture of how he should be a better husband now...

"She hasn't gotten out of bed all day because of her sleep deprivation, and so we decided to take in baline while you attended to the poor in the village..."

Eugene nodded cocking his forehead. "And your saying?"

They looked at each other awkwardly. "We think you guys should get away for a week or two, and finally go on that honeymoon you always wanted..."

They gave him a postcard of a beautiful kingdom surrounded by mountains, waterfalls, and fiords.

The kingdom looked completely different from Corona, and he saw the name on the top.

"Arendelle? Isn't this why we never had a honeymoon in the first place? Because of your late sister?"

Queen Rowena nodded. "The kingdom is in trouble, and Rapunzel's cousins are struggling in their transition in higher levels of royalty..."

Eugene didn't look amused. "What about Baline? What about Corona?"

Phillip held out his hands. "Already taken care of..."

He gave him the ship tickets that were ready to set sail that Wednesday.

Eugene plopped his mouth open. "Are you kidding? U-uh... your majesty I can't accept this..."

Rowena motioned her fingers to her lips telling him to be quiet. "It's already done... you leave tomorrow afternoon. We'll take care of Baline while your gone and I don't think the kingdom will collapse if your only gone a couple of weeks..."

Eugene smiled. "How can I pay you back?"

They shook their heads. "No need. Consider it an apology and late wedding gift..."

King Phillip looked at an old picture of Rowena's family.

"Besides, Rapunzel wanted to meet her cousins, and it's Elsa's coronation... I think they need as much support as they can get..."

Eugene smiled with joy as he bowed to his mother and father in law and headed upstairs to tell his wife the news.

As he arrived into the room, he noticed the room was lit up with candles, and Rapunzel was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Hey sweets..."

She turned around and kissed Eugene on the lips.

"I'm sorry about today... I didn't realize my energy..."

"Stop doing that, Blondie... your parents took care of Baline while I took care of kingdom duties."

He put his hand over her shoulder. "You needed the break..."

She smiled as she continued to kiss him gently.

She noticed the postcard in his hand.

"What's that, hon?"

Eugene smiled. "Oh nothing... only our VIP honeymoon vacation to Arendelle..."

Her big green eyes sparkled with joy as she hugged him tightly to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Okay... Rapunzel?"

She let go immediately. "Oh right..."

They both laughed as he explained what her parents told him.

"So I get to meet my cousins? And see Arendelle for the first time? Wow! How can I repay you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me, your parents arranged it all by surprise... and they refuse to get anything in return."

She smirked. "That's just what they would do..."

She turned away, but Eugene grabbed her gently by the cheek and faced her back towards him.

"Hey... tomorrow, we're going to pack out bags, go to Arendelle on a five star ship, and we're going to have a great time. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal..."

And with that, their lips touched and Eugene brushed his fingers through her hair...

This is when his life would begin...


	3. Meanwhile in Arendelle

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile in Arendelle...**

Elsa breathed heavily as she stripped off her nightgown and out on her green and black dress and purple cape.

She glanced over at the picture of her late father on the wall, reaching out for him as if expecting for him to reach back...

Ice formed on the side as she quickly snapped back into focus and put her blue gloves on.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them see... be the good girl you always have to be._

All her life she had repeated those same words over and over again to the point that it was like a stab at her heart every time she did it.

The curse ruined everything... including her life.

There were many times where she would want to just grab a knife from the kitchen and just end it, but she never got past the chefs in the kitchen anytime she tried.

She remembered memories of Arendelle being a happy place once, full of beauty and light...

But her curse ended all of that...

And Anna.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Anna, and how she was seeing her for the first time in years...

Would she ever forgive her for shutting her out for all those years?

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play..._

Elsa jumped as she heard a faint knock at the door... she took a deep breath...

_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away..._

_We used to be best buddies, and now we're not... I wish you would tell me why?_

_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

More tears covered Elsa's eyes as she slowly approached the door...

_Go away Anna!_

_Okay bye..._

She started singing quietly under her breath...

_Of course I wanna build a snowman, I know it's been so long..._

_I know I've only shut you out, and I know that is just so wrong!_

_You really don't how much I've wanted to talk..._

_I wish I could tell you why!_

_Of course I wanna build a snowman..._

Her hand shook as she turned to the doorknob...

Anna had her hand raised as if she was going to try again, but then she just looked shocked as Elsa opened the door.

"Oh... wait what? Oh... I thought that you were... um busy."

Elsa held back her tears of joy as she saw Anna in her messy hair and nightgown.

"Hello Anna." Elsa smiled gently.

"Oh, hi Elsa... you look... like a queen."

Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled quietly. Anna smiled brightly.

"I remember you always did that. You know? Covered your mouth when you laugh?"

Elsa suddenly frowned. "Oh yes... now Anna, why aren't you ready? The coronation will be starting no later than an hour..."

Anna smiled embarrassed. "Well... uh that's the thing... I was wondering if you would help me?"

Elsa stared at her sister with joy. "Of course I'll do it... your my sister, aren't you?"

Anna looked shocked. "But..."

Elsa looked back. "But what?"

"It's just we've never really hung out since we were little, and I just figured you were too busy for petty things such as helping me with my stupid hair..."

Elsa held up her hand. "Of course I'll help you. But you don't mind if I wear my gloves while I do it, do you?"

Anna cocked her eyebrows. "Um... sure. Whatever you want..."

Anna looked down sadly as Elsa's heart dropped.

"Anna, listen, I know we haven't always gotten along, but please... I want to be with you."

Anna looked at her awkwardly for a moment.

"Well then? What are you staring at me for?"

Anna handed over her coronation dress as Elsa helped her get it on.

Elsa smiled...

She hadn't smiled for years.


	4. Arriving in Arendelle

**Chapter 3**

**Arriving in Arendelle**

Rapunzel grabbed her dress as she ran out of the boat. "Come on, honey, keep up!"

Eugene was a couple of steps behind her, breathing heavily and holding as many bags as he could as he ran.

"Hey Blondie wait up!"

Rapunzel stopped suddenly as she reappeared into the world. She breathed in the smell of fresh water as she admired the crystal white mountains covered lightly with snow, and the fiords that wrapped around the kingdom.

"Geez what a dump..." Eugene pointed to the bridge that had cracks on the wall with age. Rapunzel glared at her husband. "Eugene... these are my cousins your talking about, remember?" He snorted. "Well still... this place looks like it hasn't held another human body for years until now..." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Eugene's complaints.

She grabbed her husband's hand as she waved goodbye to the Sun Emblem marked on the ship that they just docked, and she smiled to see Arendelle's flower emblem that draped on the flags spread across the kingdom.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Eugene gasped as Rapunzel pulled attentively toward the castle. "Honey! Your going to rip my arm off!"

Rapunzel laughed as she slowed down toward a walk. "Sorry..."

All of a sudden, Eugene found himself face to face with his wife... "You know I love you, right?" Rapunzel gazed at him with admiration with her big green eyes.

Eugene slowly brought her lips to his and put his hand on his waist. He lifted her up bringing her closer and pushing her harder onto him. As he put her down, he whispered in her ear: "Yes... and I always will..."

Rapunzel smiled even brighter. Eugene loved how happy she always was, despite everything she went through...

As they approached the gates, they waited a few seconds before they were finally going to open... "We must be a little early-"

But all of a sudden, a girl with red hair in an updo and wearing a beautiful green dress covered with the Arenedelle flowers emblem burst through the gates.

_For the first time in forever! I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

_A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love!_

Eugene groaned. "Oh great... more singing."

"Eugene, it's a Disney movie, you have to sing sometime..." He trembled.

"Eeeewwww... I remember when I had to sing... It was awful, but definitely worth it..."

They smiled at each other as they watched the girl skip around the docks. "So which one is that?" Eugene asked noticing the abnormally expensive clothing.

"I think it's Anna... mom said she was more... eccentric."

He snorted. "I can see why... look she's already tripped over three rocks."

Rapunzel laughed as they continued into the gates.

All of a sudden, a guard blocked their way. "You must have special permission into the castle... and I don't see your pass..."

But another guard interrupted. "Don't listen to him your highness, you don't need a pass, you can just go in."

The guard started yelling at the guard that stopped us as we walked into the huge castle...

The castle was by far bigger than theirs, with protraits everywhere and hundred of empty rooms...

But that was what was so strange...

It was just so empty.

Some of the stained glass windows hadn't been washed for years, dust piled in the corners and under objects that hadn't been touched, and cobwebs dressed the walls.

But the palace was still beautiful, with a view like heaven.

They met where a few people gathered in the church part of the castle.

Rapunzel gazed in awe at the beauty of her eldest cousin.

"U-um... excuse me? I don't believe you know who I am?"

Eugene nudged Rapunzel as everybody in the room bowed ans started whispering about the lost princess that had spread word to every kingdom.

But Elsa just smiled gently.

"Of course I know who you are... your my long lost cousin!"

Rapunzel and Elsa laughed as they started catching up with each other.

"Hey honey, I'm going to just... take a little tour. I'll be back for the ceremony."

But Rapunzel was too busy talking to her cousin.

As Eugene walked through the corridors, he noticed something strange in an open bedroom.

He looked around to make sure nobody saw him snooping, then made a dash into the ramshackled room.

Ice covered the walls, and mirrors were broken. Eugene hugged himself as the temperature was strangely low...

Why would there be a bedroom full of ice?


	5. For the First Time in Forever

**Chapter 4**

**For the First Time in Forever**

Elsa laughed as she listened to her newly introduced cousin.

"So how has this whole running the kingdom thing been working out for you? Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Elsa hesitated as she answered the question. "Well It definitely hasn't been easy, especially on my own..."

"Yeah I can't imagine... at least I have my parents." Rapunzel started playing with her permanently short ragged hair as she listened to Elsa.

"Yeah. Anna wasn't really as close to our parents as I was, so it was much harder to for me. And Anna... well she's a very nice person but she tend to be a little oblivious to her surroundings."

Rapunzel smirked. "Yeah, I understand how that feels... as you probably know, my husband was thief when I met him, and the transition from having to be chased by guards just for a loaf of bread and being in the castle that they resided in was a struggle. But I knew truly loved me from that moment, because that's not something you just do on a whim..."

Elsa smiled, for she was touched by her cousin's love story.

_If only someone would love me like that..._

She thought to herself.

Elsa noticed how rough of a haircut Rapunzel had.

"Um... don't take this rude, but what happened to your hair?" Rapunzel looked awkward at Elsa when she asked.

"Well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

The only person that knew about Rapunzel's former powers and Mother Gothel were Eugene and her parents.

But Elsa just smiled gently. "Try me..."

Rapunzel breathed in and out. "Well, for 18 years I was stuck in a tower guarded by malicious woman named Mother Gothel who used me for a special gift... my hair."

Elsa nodded. "My mother told me about disappearance when you were a baby. I only met your mother once when I was young, but she was still pretty devastated."

Rapunzel cleared her throat as she continued. "This special gift was embedded in my hair, it had the power to heal the sick, and turn back time... that's why Mother Gothel used it, to stay young forever. She did earlier before the Sun flower was picked to save my mother's life. That's why she kidnapped me when she found out it a part of my hair."

Elsa told her to continue.

"When Eugene found me, we agreed that if he took me to these floating lanterns that they would do every year on my birthday, and I would give him this crown thing, that I would let him go and part ways as 'unlikely friends.' But when we fell in love, I realized that I was the lost princess that was taken years ago, and that I wanted to be with Eugene. Eugene almost died in the process, but he saved me a life of torture and torment but cutting off my hair... it's just another reminder of what he's done for me."

Elsa smiled listening to her story, not just for the sweetness of it, but because she understood how she felt at one point...

She had powers, too.

Soon the cathedral rang their bells, signaling the ceremony was about to start.

Elsa took a deep breath as she approached the stand.

She looked around, seeing Rapunzel and Eugene waving in the crowd, but Anna was nowhere to be seen...

_Fashionably late again, Anna._

She then heard her sister's clumsy feet climb up to the stand next to Elsa.

She waved to the crowd to a man that she didn't know, which made Elsa glare.

"Your late..." Elsa whispered to her sister.

Anna frowned as she got back into her position. "Sorry, sis."

Elsa all of a sudden felt shock. _Did she just call me her sis?_

And with that, Elsa couldn't help but smile.

Anna always admired how beautiful Elsa was, with her platinum white blonde hair and tall and skinny physique...

She looked ten times that now with her pretty updo, dress, and purple cape draped around her shoulders.

But Anna felt beautiful, too... for the first time in forever.

As the choir rang out, the sisters watched as they brought up the traditional strange objects that Elsa had to pose for her portrait for...

"Queen Elsa, the gloves."

Elsa stared at the man holding the objects with annoyance as she slowly slipped off her gloves and laid them on the table.

Meanwhile, Anna rolled her eyes seeing the strange phobia that her sister always had with those gloves.

Elsa grabbed the objects as lightly as she could, trying to hold her hands still as they shook with fear.

Ice flowed slowly through the object as she continued to shake and tried to look at the crowd.

Anna noticed her sister's discomfort, and thought it was strange... it was only a portrait.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Eugene was slumped over on Rapunzel's shoulder, falling asleep.

Rapunzel had to keep shaking him back awake. "Eugene your being embarrassing..."

Eugene jerked up again as Rapunzel fixed his hair. "These are my cousins and their very special to me..."

"Everything's special to you, darling..."

As the ceremony dragged on, Elsa finally set down the now somewhat crystalized(but not enough for people to notice) souvenirs.

She slipped her blue gloves back onto her fingers and looked over at Anna. "So who was that boy you waved to?"

Anna pointed to herself awkwardly as if surprised that her sister was still talking to her.

"Um... all I know is his name is Hans... Hans of the Southern Isles. I just met him before the ceremony."

Elsa gave little kissy faces jokingly to her sister as they cracked up laughing.

"Your majesty, the ball is about to begin."

Elsa immediately snapped back into focus. "Oh... yes. Please tell the servants they may set up the appetizers and tell the guests they may proceed into the ballroom."

As Elsa continued to talk to the royal advisor, Anna sighed sadly and looked onward to the fjords that surrounded the kingdom.

And how for the First Time in Forever, she hope for a miracle that this would never end, and that everything would go back to the way it was...

Just for once.


	6. The Ball

**Chapter** **5**

**The Ball**

As everybody gathered into the ballroom, tapestries of Elsa's face and people wearing garnishments and ball gowns mesmerized Rapunzel.

"Eugene look at this! Isn't it beautiful?"

Eugene scoffed. "Yeah... if you really like having your face creepily surrounding the walls... remember I only came for the food."

Rapunzel grinned at her husband as she pulled his purple sun signed tux to her breast. "You really are despicable..."

He laughed as he pressed his lips onto Rapunzel's gently, touching her lower weight and brushing through her ragged hair.

They didn't care if anyone glared at him at this point.

All of a sudden, someone bumped into them interrupting their romantic moment.

"Oh excuse me, your highness, have you seen Anna?"

Rapunzel's big eye grew wider as she saw the handsome man with pure red hair and sideburns standing before him.

"Oh forgive me, ma'am, I'm Hans... Hans of the Southern Isles."

Rapunzel stuttered at Hans as Eugene started slowly joining her side.

"Rapunzel, who is this very handsome young man?" He smirked devilishly.

Rapunzel glared at Eugene. "This is Prince Hans... honey."

Hans shuffled awkwardly in his feet. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, I was just asking for Anna... oh there she is!"

He ran over to her quickly.

Rapunzel scoffed at her husband. "Eugene why did you do that? He was just asking me something!"

"Well, you were giving goo goo eyes at him, and I just felt it was good to intervene... plus there's something weird about him... I don't like it."

Rapunzel cocked her eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

Eugene shook his head. "He just looks a lot like the Stabbington brothers... those sideburns had to be genetic."

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips. "Well just because he looks like them doesn't mean he's one of them... plus I highly doubt that there's any relation."

Eugene glared at him as Anna had her hand between his and were talking to Elsa.

"I don't know... there's a lot about my colleagues that I haven't told you about..."

Rapunzel didn't know what he meant by that, but she couldn't ask, for something was going on between the two princesses.

Elsa looked sad as she turned away from an upset Anna now pulling away from Hans.

"Oooh finally drama! This should be fun!"

Rapunzel nudged her husband. "Eugene..."

Elsa walked toward the doors.

"The party's over, close the gates..."

Anna looked shocked as she reached out for Elsa and grabbed her blue glove, with Elsa begging her to give it back.

"What?! Elsa no, no wait!"

"Give me back my glove!"

Anna had a look of desperation in her eyes. "Elsa, please, please I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa paused.

"Then leave..."

Anna had a look of horror in her eyes as the crowd gasped.

"Oh poor Anna..." Rapunzel whispered under her breath. Even Eugene felt a little bad.

The feud continued.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna screamed.

Elsa obviously tried to keep from making a scene. "Enough, Anna..."

But Anna kept going.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out?"

Elsa and Anna got more intense by the minute.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

Elsa finally had it...

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The crowd gasped as a circle of ice surrounded Elsa and almost stabbed Anna in the chest.

Elsa look horrified just as the rest of the crowd did.

The man in the front who was known as the Duke of Weselton grabbed his henchman.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious to what was going on here..."

But Anna was now sympathetic at this point.

"Elsa?"

Meanwhile, Eugene chased Rapunzel as she tried to reach Elsa... she wanted to tell her she didn't need to be afraid, she knew how she felt...

But it was too late, Elsa grabbed for the doorknob as she slunk out of the castle.

Eugene and Rapunzel followed Anna and Hans out to the square where Elsa continued to use her powers accidently, revealing it to everyone...

Guards finally blocked their way.

"Get out of my way! That's my cousin!" Eugene punched a few guards as he grabbed his wife's hand, but they both slipped and fell as ice covered the stone beaten paths...

Tiny knives prickled at their skin as the Summer air became frigid cold, and Rapunzel grabbed her husband in fear as the pier started to block any path towards home...

They were trapped.

* * *

**I just want to get this disclaimer over with:**

**I do not own this scene, nor the characters involved!**

**It belongs to Disney!**

**Hope you guys like this story so far!**


	7. Elsa's Ice Castle

**So I decided not to have a lot of Anna's point of view since they show a lot of that already in the movie. I really think they didn't show enough of Elsa and was underappreciated in the movie(plus Elsa is my favorite character) so I'll have a lot of her point of view.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Elsa's Ice Castle**

Elsa threw her crown to the side of beautiful ice castle that she just created with her powers...

_I'm never going back! The past is in the paaaaaaaaaaaaast!_

_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! _

She watched herself in awe and raised up her elegant arms and saw her once normal dress shine into a beautiful but sassy ice dress, glimmering in the sun as she strutted out to the balcony.

_Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! _

_Here I stand, in the light of daaaaaaaaaay..._

_Let the storm rage oooooooooooon!_

She gave a smirk to the mountains beyond.

_The cold never bothered me, anyway..._

She slammed the door as if it was her life before her standing there, and admired the architecture of her new home...

Ice glistened as she swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Everything she needed was here, a bed, some brushes, and few more personal items... just they were made out of ice.

Elsa stared out the window to the oblivion beyond, remembering the scenes that just unfolded.

She was ready to be herself, something she hadn't done for years...

_"The gloves will help... see? Conceal it..."_

_"Don't feel it..."_

_"Don't let it show..."_

She always hated saying that to herself, but her parents always told her to hide her powers, not be proud of them.

There was a time where she didn't think she could control... which she obviously still couldn't.

But this castle and kingdom was now hers, and she could do whatever she wanted with it... no more people telling her what or what not to be, or having to worry about hurting Anna...

She stopped suddenly when she thought about that day... how she hit her own sister in the head with her blasted icy powers...

And felt sad once more...

She bowed her head... she had just started getting used to being around her sister again, and she really appreciated her visit from her cousins...

"NOOOOOOO!"

The castle shook and changed color as her emotions changed back to sadness and anger.

She clasped her fingers onto her head trying to get the past out of her head.

"Come on, Elsa, your supposed to be happy!"

She looked at her hands as she started creating a blizzard... a big one!

She laughed as the pounds of snow twirled and twisted in the air, and rocked the mountains back and forth...

The wind flowed through her thick side braid as she continued to laugh and cheer in delight.

"See dad? My powers aren't so bad after all!"

She was far away from the kingdom, so she knew it wouldn't affect the kingdom.

But as she turned back to her room and grabbed an icy book from her shelves, she couldn't help but think of Anna...

And what could have been.


	8. Well that Killed the Mood

**Hey guys OMG I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been so busy and haven't had access to a computer as often! (I have to use another computer since my laptop's not working... and It's a work computer so I have to wait till the afternoon:( So yeah...) Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I know it's not original, but It's got my touch to it!**

**Let me know by reviewing favoriting and following!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Well that Killed the Mood...**

Eugene hugged his shivering wife tightly as the wind bit and snapped at their faces.

Eugene felt sorry for Rapunzel, for she was only wearing her Summer dress and they weren't exactly expecting an eternal winter to trap them in this freezing Hellhole...

And they just happened to "forget" their winter shawls and robes.

People were panicking in the streets, desperately seeking answers from Princess Anna, who seemed extremely distressed herself...

But they knew it wasn't because of the cold.

Rapunzel watched sadly as Anna mounted her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" she yelled in the frigid air.

As she galloped across the ice covered pavement, Rapunzel weakly reached out to stop her horse.

Eugene pulled her arm gently for he did not want her to be out in the cold for too long.

"Anna... please wait."

Anna was getting impatient as she stopped.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna's hand.

"Please be careful... I know your sister's scared, and I'm glad that your going after her, but beware... magical powers are much more dangerous than they look..."

Rapunzel's teeth clattered and she held herself to keep herself warm.

Anna looked worried. "Rapunzel, I think you need to get inside and set a fire... it's getting colder by the hour. It won't help to stay out here."

Eugene nodded at Anna in order to thank her.

And with that, Anna galloped off into the swirling storm beyond... unknowing of the journey that was ahead of her.

* * *

Eugene set some wood and lit a match into the fireplace, sighing with delight as the heat from the embers glowed in his eyes.

Rapunzel shivered in a chair in the shadows of their inn room they had rented for the two weeks that they would be in Arendelle.

Eugene frowned as he watched his wife in misery.

He helped her over to the fireplace and wrapped a blanket around her body, then snuggling in next to her.

"Well... so much for a honeymoon, huh?" He gave her the smolder, trying to make her smile, but she just looked away, wiping her runny nose.

He grabbed her hand. "Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

Eugene knew he could always get her attention by calling her by her regular name.

She looked at him sadly and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I just wanted this to be prefect... just have it be you and me for once. Meet my cousins, and have a great time..."

Eugene looked at Rapunzel the same adoring gaze he always did to remind her that he loved her.

"Oh come on, it's just a little snow... so it's a little different then what we expected. Yeah you're cousin turned out to be a freak who set the kingdom in eternal winter... yeah, we're sitting here freezing our asses off..."

Rapunzel gave that "You're making it worse" look, and Eugene immediately shut up.

But Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's cheek.

"I just want you to be happy, Rapunzel... for once in your life. We're together... and that's all that matters to me... I love you, Rapunzel."

He saw a tear freeze on her pale cheek as she pressed her lip deep into his, feeling him all over and tongues intertwining.

Eugene pulled away when he noticed that Rapunzel was shivering again.

"Come on... let's get you to bed... I'm gonna go out and see if there's some warm clothing around town."

Rapunzel nodded as she wrapped herself in the soft bed sheets.

As Eugene brought his blanket with him, he saw Hans talking to the annoying Duke of Weselton...

Why would anyone want to talk to him?

_There's something fishy about you... _

Eugene thought to himself.

_And I'm gonna find out exactly who you are... _


	9. The Awkward Princess

**Chapter 8**

**The Awkward Princess**

Anna felt the crunch beneath her feet as she walked alone into the cold dark wilderness, feeling sorrow after totally blowing her ride.

She basically blew up Kristoff's sled, and wasn't surprised if he no longer wanted to help.

But she smiled as the same bulky mountain man joined her side.

He scoffed. "Don't think I'm doing this for you... think of it as a second chance from a reindeer."

Sven snorted with a big grin on his face.

Anna looked ahead as Kristoff's lantern lit up the gloomy winter night.

"It was the last thing that was in my sled that salvaged... then again I had it in my hands."

Kristoff kept rambling on about his sled and how it was all her fault... Meanwhile Anna was just focused on getting back to Elsa.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kristoff stopped her for a moment staring into her sky blue eyes.

There was something inside them... so beautiful. He was mesmerized.

"Um... your staring at me." Kristoff snapped out of his funk and focused on Anna.

"You didn't answer my question..." Anna looked out to the distance, wrapping her hot pink robe closer around her body to keep warm in the raging blizzard.

"Well no... I'm just thinking."

Kristoff stopped her. "We should camp out here... build a fire. We can gather some leaves from the pines and create some temporary bedding... we can go hunting tomorrow to collect some hide to stay warmer."

Anna stayed quiet as she plucked the needles and sappy branches from the pine trees.

The more he watched this girl, the more curious he was about her.

She was obviously rich, for she bought all of his supplies along with hers, along with guaranteeing his sled replacement. The flower emblem on her dress seemed utterly familiar...

"Your the princess aren't you?" She turned around with surprise.

"How did you figure it out?"

Kristoff gave her an obvious look. "Well you're filthy rich, completely draped in fancy stuff... I could earn millions by selling some of the things I found in your bag..."

Anna glared at Kristoff. "You've been looking through my bag?"

"Well a random girl asks me to take her on some mysterious journey to find her sister who sets off and eternal winter? I kind of want to know just what she's up to... but don't worry, you would have known if I stole something... I'm not very good at thievery."

Anna nodded, seeing his point. "I still don't like that you had to snoop, but- oh well."

Once Kristoff got the fire started and sat down, he watched as Ahna sat next to him.

"So who is this sister? Being a mountain man, I don't really get out much..."

Anna looked up toward the North.

"When we were kids, Elsa and I were best friends... during the winter, we would always go outside and play and such... at least that's what I thought. I was very young."

Kristoff looked at her with soft eyes. "So then what happened?"

Anna rubbed her arms as and nuzzled closer to the fire.

"Well... she being the older sister, she had better responsibilities than to spend time with me... so, most of the time, she would just lock herself in the room and shut me out from her world. I would try to come back into it, but it never quite worked out."

She looked back at Kristoff, who was looking at her with an admirable gaze.

"I became jealous of Elsa, actually, I always got the short straw of things since I was just the awkward, hand me down little princess that everyone ignored. Elsa was the darling, everybody adored her. And for good reason, she was beautiful, elegant, poise... everything that I wasn't."

She bowed down and Kristoff noticed a tear start to roll down her cheek.

"I never realized how lucky I really was... until now. When the coronation ball started, I introduced her to the man that I told you about earlier... you know, Hans? Well she didn't really take it well..."

Kristoff smirked and nudged her. "I'll stand by her on that one..."

Anna kinda wanted to punch him in the face when he made that remark, but she contained herself.

"Well... yeah. And then she accidentally set off an eternal winter in her rage... oops."

Kristoff wiped off the smirk on his face and patted her gently on the back.

"Don't worry, knowing you, I'm sure we'll find her..."

Anna couldn't help but smile at her newly found friend...

He was tall, dark, and handsome... everything a man should be.

Realizing that she was kinda flirting with herself about Kristoff, she remembered quickly she was still engaged.

She finally cleared her throat and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Right... well I'm gonna go to bed. Good night to you, sir!"

She plopped herself onto her bedding and turned away from her comrade.

Kristoff smiled at how hard she tried to be like a princess, and how he didn't want to tell her it made her look worse...

_It sounds like she really cares about this Elsa... _he thought to himself.

_Maybe if she stopped trying to be something she's not..._

And it was at that moment that Kristoff realized what kind of situation he got himself into...

He didn't know about love, and had only heard about it from the trolls, of course...

But maybe this was finally his chance...

Whether Anna was engaged or not.

As Anna lay on the frosty ground, wrapping her cloak closer around her, she couldn't help but feel something inside her...

Something that she didn't even feel with Hans.

She looked back at Kristoff, making sure that he didn't see her in the process.

And she couldn't help but smile.


	10. Suspicions

**Chapter 9**

**Suspicions**

As Rapunzel shivered by the fire, she couldn't help but overhear a struggle in her bag.

"What in the world-?" She zipped opened up her satchel full of belongings, and saw something rustling in her dresses.

She felt around for a moment until she felt something rough and scaly...

Slowly pulling the mysterious object out, she gasped as she saw it was none other than Pascal.

"Pascal! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay home! I did leave out some water didn't I? Ugh!"

Pascal gave a guilty smile and crawled underneath Rapunzel's blanket trying to get warm himself.

Rapunzel laughed. "I just can't stay mad at you,can I?"

Rapunzel opened the large window shades that faced the now frozen kingdom of Arendelle. The north mountain seemed to sparkle in the distance, and Rapunzel squinted her eyes seeing that a new ice palace was now there.

Was that where Elsa resided?

Pascal's tiny teeth clattered as Rapunzel grabbed him and cupped him in her hands to see if he felt warmer.

She sighed as she looked around, and was once again alone...

And lonely.

She gasped as a memory flashed and she re-envisioned what happened to Eugene... the knife penetrating his skin and inner organs...

Blood soaking his shirt...

Him cutting off her magical hair...

A teardrop saving his life...

Ice filled her eyes as she started to cry.

She wanted to love again... the way they did when they first met and got married.

Everything was so different now, and her only chance of grasping it back was ruined now...

* * *

As Eugene wrapped his robes around his sternum, Hans and some other volunteers were handing out some more to freezing townspeople.

Eugene glared in his direction... there was something strange about him... and he didn't like it.

He remembered the Stabbington Brothers mentioning that they were once very well known princes in a faraway kingdom, but with 12 brothers, they decided to resort to thievery and take other people's reign.

It just seemed to coincidental... Anna's marriage, Elsa's powers... Rapunzel's visit.

It was almost like it was completely scripted.

Eugene was about to approach him, when he suddenly heard a noise from the castle stables.

"We got a nasty one here!" One guard said as Eugene heard hoof steps and shrieking whinnies.

"Is he even a fjord horse? He doesn't look like one..."

Eugene rolled his eyes as he recognised the cloud white horse with sun crest wrapped around his breast strap.

"Excuse me, guards, I apologize for the inconvenience but this horse belongs to me..."

He grabbed Maximus's bridal and glared into his eye.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Max? How'd you even get here anyway?"

He demonstrated how he miraculously jumped into the ship and stowed away...

He hit him in the muzzle and Max nickered in a laugh.

"We do not take any outside horses without special permission Prince Eugene of Corona..."

Hans hissed behind Eugene's ear.

Max whinnied in warning and Eugene immediately turned around and smirked at Hans.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't born yesterday... and he's nothing but a troublesome adalausin with a big attitude..."

Max slammed his body against him for that one, but Eugene was now used to it.

Hans stared at Eugene with a straight face. "We can always get you a guest horse if you need one..."

His own horse, Sitron glared at Maximus but he stood his ground, recognizing that they were a threat.

Eugene mounted Max.

"You know, I haven't fallen for the kind prince of the Southern Isles thing... you hit on my wife, and then you won't even let me board my horse here? Low blow, man."

Maximus, reading Eugene's mind, almost ran over Hans who fell over on his butt.

Eugene laughed. "And you messed with the wrong person, buddy."

ANd with that, Hans only felt the dust in his face as Maximus and Eugene galloped away...

But Hans wasn't worried about them... his plan was already in motion, and nobody was going to stop him.


	11. The Confrontation

**Hi guys! I wanted to do the Ice castle scene through Elsa's POV! I also wanted to emphasize the importance of the snowmen being Elsa's extensions and personalities of her: Olaf being her yearn for Anna and Marshmallow being her fear and anger. Hope you guys like it! I own nothing of this movie!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Confrontation**

Elsa woke up and stared at her reflection through the transparent ice...

At first, her isolation made her feel free and secure, but now it just brought her more grief.

She desperately missed her sister... they were finally starting to get along again.

And her cousins came out of the goodness of their hearts, and to help Elsa with her transition.

She wondered what Arendelle was doing.

_Probably having fun without me... _she thought to herself.

She imagined the streets paved with new and remodeled cobble, and the kingdom glowing with delight...

The Summer breeze dancing in the midday sun.

A tear froze on Elsa's cheek as she slipped out of her nightgown and put back on her flowing blue dress.

It felt nice to take a nap after a long day...

She suddenly heard her castle doors slide open, and footsteps echoing through the castle.

Elsa placed her back behind the opposite wall, and held up her snowy hands ready to fight whomever trespassed.

But as she turned around, she breathed a sigh of relief to see it was only Anna...

Wait, Anna?

Elsa emerged through the shadows of the crystal blue ice walls.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna!"

Elsa giggled seeing that her sister started slipping.

"Anna..." Elsa said to her softly.

Anna watched in admiration at how completely gorgeous her sister had become...

"Woah...Elsa you look... different. It's a good different, and this place... it's amazing."

Elsa felt warm inside. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of..."

Anna frowned. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known..."

Elsa knew it wasn't completely Anna's fault, she didn't know that stress and the removal of her glove could trigger her powers... but she still held her on her "true love" instincts.

"No, no, no... it's okay. Y-you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go... please."

She could feel her body shudder as she knew that Anna being here was a very risky situation.

"But I just got here!" Anna continued to walk up the steps slowly, making Elsa feel even more vulnerable.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

But Anna wouldn't back down.

"So do you."

"No, Anna I belong here... alone. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody."

Anna rose her eyebrows in worry. "Actually about tha-"

But Elsa didn't want to hear anymore. She was about to speak once more when she heard a laughter at the end of the giant circular corridor.

It looked like a little white blob.

"Wait... what is that?"

The thing started getting closer and Elsa jumped as it started to talk.

"HI I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!"

A memory stirred in Elsa's brain... Olaf was the snowman she and Anna built as children... and the same one she built on the mountain when she was building the castle.

"Olaf?" She smiled gently, for she had never realized how special that moment was until now... though she had to admit it was a little creepy it learned to talk.

"You built me... remember that?" Olaf gave an eager look at his creator.

"And you're alive?" He looked at the twigs that were made to be his arms.

"Um, I think so?"

Elsa stared at her hands in shock... this was the first time she created something good with her powers.

"He's just like the one we built as kids..." Anna knelt down to Olaf.

"Yeah..." Elsa seemed to forget that Anna was even here.

"Elsa we were so close... we can be like that again!"

Elsa eyes widened as the flashback she had gone over and over again in her head appeared once more.

Anna jumping on the snowbanks...

Elsa slipping... Anna falling in what seemed like slow motion...

The white streak that appeared permanently in her hair after Elsa struck her in the head with her powers.

Elsa screaming for her parents...

She finally shook her head and placed her hands awkwardly on her elbows.

"No... we can't."

Anna stood up abruptly. "Elsa, wait."

"No, I'm just trying to protect you..."

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!"

_Please don't shut me out, again... please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore... _

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever... I will be right here!_

Elsa looked back at Anna sadly as they stood on the upstairs throne room.

_Anna, please go back home, your life awaits! Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!_

"yeah, but..."

_I know! You mean well, but leave me be... yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me..._

Anna awkwardly wrapped her mittens around her hands.

_Actually we're not!_

Elsa finally had it.

_What do you mean we're not?!_

_I get the feeling you don't know! _

_What do I not know?!_

_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow._

Elsa felt fear go through her entire body... she had been so naive... how could she be such a fool?

* * *

**About five minutes later after an epic duet(sorry I'm too lazy to recite the entire reprise...)**

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... IIIIII CAAAAAAAN'T!_

Anna watched in horror as a something pierced straight through her chest as she felt an icy and excruciating pain.

Elsa turned around to find her sister in the floor and another unknown man helping her up.

_God, Anna how many men are you WITH? _Elsa asked herself as she saw the walls of the castle crystallizing.

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter... just... you have to go!"

"No! I know we can figure this out! Together!"

Elsa glared at Anna in anger she never knew she had. "How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?!"

"Anna we should go-"

"No! I'm not leaving without Elsa!"

Elsa felt her body boil with anger and fear.

"Yes... you are!"

She flicked her wrists and watched as a huge abominable snowman appeared before her and kicked the visitors out...

As Elsa closed the door, she stared at the wall for a moment...

And collapsed in a sob, realizing what she had done...

She had hurt her sister... she did what she didn't want to happen for years...

She wiped herself off, taking a deep breath.

It was no more Miss Nice Girl, she had to take matters into her own hands...

She was the villain now, so she had to act like one.


	12. Letters

**Chapter 11**

**Letters**

Baline placed her head on her hands as she tared out at the ocean that surrounded Corona.

Being two and a half, Baline had a lot to learn about life... but she didn't expect being alone to come so quickly.

Her parents had been gone for a week now without a word.

"Baline, come over here and finish your cookies... you're famished."

Her grandmother took her hand and Baline slumped in her chair as she poked at her hard rock cookies.

"Come on, darling just a couple more bites and you can play... you finished your meatloaf and asparagus..."

Baline grumbled. "It's not wike mommy makes it."

Rowena sighed as she grabbed her plate. "I know honey, but I can only do so much when the cooks have their day off... I haven't been cooking as long as your mother has."

Baline wiped her nose as she tried to crunch down on the cookie with her little baby teeth.

She immediately set it down. "Gwamma?"

Rowena faced to see her granddaughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

"When is mommy and daddy coming home?"

Rowena hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say without disturbing Baline.

"Um well their busy on their honeymoon, honey... I told you that, right?"

Baline frowned. "I know dat's not true... daddy pwomised that he would wite to me wite away when he got dere."

Rowena thought back to the telegram that she had gotten last night... the person who gave it to her told her it took over 5 other messengers just to get it to one person...

The telegram didn't say much, but it was enough to worry her.

All she knew was they weren't coming home anytime soon.

But how could she tell Baline?

"Whatcha thinkin about gwamma?" Baline looked at Rowena with eager eyes, her little brunette pigtails hanging like stubs off her scalp.

"Listen, Baline." She decided that Baline had the right to know. "I got a message from the place where your parents are staying."

Baline listened intently.

"There was an accident... and it was quite unexpected. Your parents are alright..."

She didn't want Baline to think that the accident was involved with them.

"But unfortunately, this will delay their return and any news from the post for at least a week."

Baline's lip quivered as she covered her eyes and stomped up the staircase to her room on the top level.

Rowena tried to reach out for her, but she felt a hand stop her.

"Let her be, my love... she needs her time alone. I'll check up on her in a little bit."

Rowena sighed. "Oh Phillip... we already almost lost her once... what if we lose her again?"

"We won't... Rapunzel is strong. So is Eugene. If our daughter could live 18 years alone in an abandoned tower with only a greedy kidnapper to keep her company, I think she'll survive."

Rowena loved the way her husband always tried to make the best of things... there was only one time when he cracked, which was on the Rapunzel's 18th birthday... the year she came home.

Phillip started sucking on a grape. "So what do you suppose happened? What else has that cursed town got to get?"

Rowena hesitated when Phillip said "cursed"... did he know about Elsa?

She thought that only she and a few close friends of her sisters knew about Elsa's gift.

"It seems like out of all kingdoms that's the one that Karma likes to attack the most. Those poor girls."

Rowena bowed her head in silence.

Her husband was right... Arendelle was more like the kingdom of bad luck.

Was it a mistake that they sent them there?

* * *

Phillip creaked the Baline's bedroom door open slightly, relieved to find she was reading one her early learning books.

Baline was extremely smart for her age, and had her mother's touch in art and literature.

But her father's touch of charisma and charm.

Baline looked up and set her picture book down seeing her grandfather approaching.

Phillip smiled as he grabbed one of her stuffed animals and set it in her arms.

"You know those stories your father tells you?"

Baline started to suck on her thumb and cuddle the stuffed animal shaped like Maximus into her chest.

"Yeah... what about dem?"

Phillip knew his son-in-law didn't want Baline to know about either one of their pasts until she was much older to understand... but Phillip felt she needed a little closure from her thoughts.

"Well obviously some of them are exaggerated..."

"What's exwagherwated mean?"

Phillip laughed at her young accent. "It means to stretch the truth. It's not necessarily lying, but just something that is a little off... people who tell stories do it a lot."

"Anyway, those stories? I want you to put them all together, and imagine your father riding his noble steed Max, with your mother kissing him into the sunset..."

He playfully puckered his lips which made Baline gag jokingly and laugh.

"There's that laugh I've wanted..."

He wiped away a final tear that was falling from her face.

As Baline shuffled in the covers and burrowed her little body under the sheets, her grandfather smiled at her gently.

"Your parents are amazing and wonderful people... I want you to listen to me now... alone they can be strong, but together their even stronger. I want you to remember that the moment you find your other half... and I want you to keep reminding that to yourself as you continue to pray for your parents return you hear?"

She nodded as she snuggled on the pillow and fell asleep.

Phillip gave her a final kiss goodnight as he head back down to join his wife for bed.

As much as he knew Rapunzel would probably come back, he couldn't help but feel differently...

What if she didn't?


	13. A Budding Romance

**Hi guys so in the scene after they get kicked out, they kinda cut off of Anna and Kristoff and move on to Elsa... I decided to add a little scene in between that time that obviously couldn't be involved in a Disney movie either way:) **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A Budding romance**

Kristoff looked at Anna with an adoring gaze... a gaze of yearn and want.

_God why can't I just tell her? _He thought to himself.

The answer was easy, of course...

She was the princess, she was already engaged, and he had only known her for a few days...

He really felt like a hypocrite, now.

He loved her so much... it wasn't the cheesy true love stuff, it was real love... the kind you only read about in romance novels.

He wanted to tell her he loved her whether she was strange, clumsy, or insecure...

He wanted her to know he loved her for her smile, her attitude, her hair, her freckles...

He loved her for her, bot because she was the princess of Arendelle.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she held onto Sven's reins.

"Ooooh I know why! Because you like her, don't you!"

Kristoff immediately clamped his hand on Olaf's mouth as he started to sing...

"Anna and Kristoff sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

He awkwardly smiled at her, and was relieved to see she was laughing as hard as Olaf.

He jumped onto Sven's back and felt his body rock with his movement.

Sven gave his owner a smirk as he could sense a feeling in the air...

"So... I thought your sister said she wouldn't hurt you..."

Anna looked at Kristoff with her blue eyes. "She did... and I still believe it. I have to."

She turned away, focused on the path ahead of her.

"But what if she really isn't the good guy in this situation?"

Anna immediately shot back at him.

"And so what if she isn't?! Elsa is my SISTER!"

Sven stopped and grunted, startled at her reaction.

Kristoff frowned as he heard her start to cry.

She jumped off and ran to the forest, but didn't last long before she tripped and fell over.

Olaf ran after her, with Sven and Kristoff not far behind.

"Anna are you alright?" Olaf helped her up and Anna wrapped her cloak around herself.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

"No... I'm fine... really." But Kristoff quickly grabbed her and hugged her.

Anna looked up at him with a seemingly adoration, but quickly closed her eyes and passed out.

"Come on, Olaf... let's set up a fire and get warm before nightfall."

He looked down at Anna with worry, and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll get you better, Anna... I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

Anna blinked twice, and rolled herself up rubbing her eyes.

She was laying on a flat trunk, with Sven's saddle pad covering her up.

She could hear Kristoff singing to himself on the other side of the crackling fire.

"Cause people are better than reindeers..." He seemed sad as he spoke, and quickly stopped when he saw she was up.

"You changed the song... you said reindeer are better, before."

Kristoff smirked as he sat next to her. "Yeah... I have plenty of variations of all my songs..."

He pulled out a tattered old notebook, and she paged through it all.

"Is this... music?"

Kristoff blushed. "Yeah... when I was very young, I was working with a bunch of ice harvesters. They would sing all the time as they worked from dawn to dusk, and they taught me the basics and I went on from there."

Anna scooted closer to him as she listened closely. "You talk about all these adventures you've had... and how you've been a mountain man all your life... You talk about love experts and ice harvesters, but never about your real family."

He turned away sadly. "I'd rather not talk about that."

Anna looked away as well. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry... I just feel like I'm always talking about everything, but I know so little about you."

She blushed, for she noticed how close to his lips she was...

Kristoff sighed.

"I used to live far away from Arendelle... I still lived in Norway, but much farther."

Anna saw tears well up in his eyes. "I lived in a very quaint cottage... I still remember the music playing from my father's mandolin, the chestnuts roasting crisp over the fire... I remember everything."

Anna smirked, charmed by his memories.

"I was three when my mother died, I don't really remember her as well, but I remember she was beautiful. She contracted something known as "sugar disease," an illness that makes you lose control of your blood sugar or something like that. They didn't know what to do with her so she lay bedrest until she couldn't eat or drink anymore... her body just shut down."

**QUICK NOTE: "Sugar disease" was an old term for Diabetes.**

"I'm so sorry." Anna murmured wiping away a tear.

Kristoff smiled gently at her.

"My father, now a widower, taught me everything I needed to know. How to survive in the rugged wilderness of the Norwegian mountains, how to fish, hunt... that was around the time I found Sven. He was just a calf, but his mother must have been shot down or something, and we became two peas in a pod ever since."

Kristoff frowned once more. "One day, I started goofing off with Sven on a patch of thin ice. Being only about seven years old, I didn't know any better and fell through."

Anna gasped and her mouth made an O shape.

"As I struggled to stay afloat, Sven found my father as he was ice fishing and brought me over where we were playing... I didn't tell him it was thin ice."

At this point, Kristoff had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He fell in, too... But I will never forget the look on his face as he grabbed me and threw me out... slowly sinking and freezing deeper into the water... I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Anna didn't know what to say... All this time, she had felt sorry for herself about losing her parents and being isolated from Elsa, but at least she had a roof over her head and people to take care of her...

Kristoff had nothing.

"So after that, I went around searching for work and a place to stay. That's when I found the ice guys. They treated me horribly though, not even acknowledging me through the day... So I decided to harvest ice myself."

Anna looked at him. "And that's when you found the love experts?"

He nodded and looked at her with adoring eyes.

Anna felt so sorry for Kristoff, she didn't even notice she took his hand and sat on his lap.

"Anna what are you-?"

But she just put two fingers to his lips as she came closer to his face.

Their lips met, leaving Kristoff completely off guard.

But instead of pushing her away, he closed his eyes and pushed harder onto her soft lips.

He then pushed her onto the snow, feeling her waist and brushing his other hand through her hair.

It was incredible, the sensation... but he knew it was wrong.

Anna suddenly popped open her eyes and pushed him away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen."

She turned around, but Kristoff immediately touched her shoulder.

"But you kissed me..."

"I'm ENGAGED Kristoff... I'm sorry... this wasn't your fault."

Kristoff felt more tears well up in his eyes... she was the closest thing to a real human family he had in years...

"But... I love you."

But it was already too late, she had fallen back asleep...

Leaving Kristoff alone once more in the Norwegian wilderness.


	14. Clues

**Wow all I can say is thanks for all the followers! I never realized that this story would get so popular(well I suppose it's not necessarily popular, but better than some of my results), and I would just like to say thank you for your support! You guys are the reason I write! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Clues**

Rapunzel woke up to see icicles forming inside the window pane, blowing a draft in the already chilly room.

As she started walking over to cover it up with the blinds, she felt a wheeze in her chest, and cough in her throat.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw bags under her eyes, and her face completely pale from the freezing cold.

Everything around her was shaking, her ears were ringing, and the ceilings started to circle her surroundings...

She could feel herself falling, but had no time to stop it...

Then everything went black.

* * *

Eugene could hear the clatter of Maximus's hooves as he slid to to a screeching halt.

Max snorted and Eugene gave him a pat as he approached the Captain of the Guards.

"Excuse me, sir? I am aware you are the Captain?" The captain turned around as his privates guarded him, but Eugene just cocked his eyebrows, and they lowered their weapons.

"Yes... is there something I can help you with?" The Captain kept his post as he continued to speak with Eugene.

"Yes there is, actually... do you have any infomation on Hans of the Southern Isles?"

The Captain glared at Eugene. "I'm afraid that information is confidential, but I do know whom your talking about, yes."

Eugene smirked in his usual way, and continued to question the officer.

"I understand that, Captain... but it's important."

The Captain looked around secretly, and turned to Eugene's ear. "Listen, I can really only tell you this... on the day of the coronation, a mysterious fellow and his two other brothers from a distant kingdom arrived. All I can really tell you is that their family isn't famous for being good... in fact their more infamous than anything. But I've already said too much, please I can't tell you anymore..."

"Did I just hear my name?" A young man with black hair and a green purfit probably in his late twenties came up to the guard.

He looked over Eugene and squinted.

"Ah so you must be the Prince of Corona... it is not a pleasure to meet you." He took away his hand right when Eugene was about to shake it.

"Forgive Frederick, he gets so stuck up his nose permanently twists in a strange angle."

Eugene laughed to see that this was indeed true.

The second man that approached him seemed much older than either Hans of Frederick, but by the red hair and huge sideburns, he could tell this was the other brother that the guard had mentioned.

The man held out his hand. "I'm Gavin of the southern Isles, eldest and future heir to the throne."

_So this is the heir..._ Eugene thought to himself. He tried not to show his curiosity.

As Eugene carefully shook his hand, he carefully eyed him up and down.

"Forgive me, Eugene but why are you staring at me?"

Eugene looked at Gavin and smiled. "I'm just extremely flattered at the way you're dressed! I mean look at this! Is this Romanian silk?"

Frederick glared at him which made Eugene know he was being suspicious... but he knew what he was doing... he was a thief once.

"Anyway, so when did you guys join for the party?"

The brothers looked at each other. "Same as you, Eugene... we were here a week before the freeze. We were gonna leave on the night of the coronation until well... as you can see we're surrounded by ice."

Frederick may had spoken much more kindly now that his brother was here, but Eugene could still hear the hiss under his tongue.

"So have you met my brother Hans?" Gavin asked politely.

Eugene tried to hold back the choice words he had for Hans... Frederick may not have been any different, but at least he admitted it.

"Yes I have... he truly is a... hero."

Gavin bowed his head. "I always did wish that I took better care of him."

Frederick nudged his brother, obviously telling him to shut up.

Eugene realized that Gavin actually seemed like a decent fellow, but he could tell he should keep an eye on Frederick.

"Well, we better get back to our hotel... it's getting colder by the hour. It was very nice to meet you."

He shook his Gavin's hand, but Frederick just glared at him once more.

"I know your on to us..." He said as he turned away from him.

_What was that supposed to mean? _Eugene thought to himself.

He saw Hans handing out more cloaks in the corner of his eye, and was going to approach him once more, when some guards ran up to Max's side.

"Prince Eugene..." They bowed to him, but were panting as they seemed to be sprinting.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"It's your wife... she's very sick."

Eugene's stomach dropped with misery as he quickly mounted Max and ran to the inn as fast as they could.

Some nurses and doctors surrounded the bed as Eugene pushed them away and grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"Eu... Eugene?" Rapunzel coughed out some blood onto the towel they had laid for her.

Eugene watched in horror as she continued to cough and from there throw up.

"Doctor, please tell me what happened?"

The Doctor pulled him aside.

"Rapunzel has contracted consumption."

Eugene clasped his hand to his mouth. "What? But that could kill her!"

Eugene was the only person besides Rapunzel's parents that knew about her curse(despite the fact that rumors were spreading across the kingdom), and there was one big catch to her healing power...

She couldn't use it on herself... only on other people.

"The housekeepers found her collapsed on the floor and got some help... at this point, it all depends on her body. She could recover and bounce back, or just continue to deteriorate and waste away... it's different for everyone."

Eugene felt a tear roll down his cheek as he sat next to his wife.

The Doctor summoned his nurses to come outside to give them some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Blondie... I only wanted you to be happy."

As the minutes continued to pass, all Eugene could think about was the fate of his family...

And how it could just all end...

Without Rapunzel, he would become Flynn Rider again...

And if he was Flynn Rider...

He was nothing.


End file.
